Jeu éternel
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Un jour normal, un moment normal, un affrontement normal. Vraiment ? Pas selon Shizuo. / Izuo. Cadeau pour Moira !


******Rating** : K+

**Résumé :** Un jour normal, un moment normal, un affrontement normal. Vraiment ? Pas selon Shizuo.

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici mon premier et, très probablement, dernier OS sur le fandom Durarara!. Aujourd'hui, en ce 20 novembre, je dédie ce texte à **Moira-chan**, alias Momo, parce que... **Joyeux anniversaaaire !** x3 Cette année, j'ai pu t'écrire une fic pour ton anniv', et je suis contente de l'avoir fait. xD Donc voilà, voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, je ne maîtrise pas très bien Shizuo et Izaya, tu m'en vois désolée. ^^"

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Jeu éternel  
**

Franchement. C'était quoi son problème ? Toujours à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, à se foutre de sa gueule comme s'il était le nombril du monde, et rien ne pouvait le tenir à l'écart. Ca commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, et Shizuo n'avait pas l'impression qu'Izaya comprenait quoi que ce soit. Aucun message ne semblait traverser ce crâne plein de conneries aussi grosses que l'individu ; distributeur automatique, benne à ordures, panneau routier, voiture, qu'il se prenne tout ça dans la figure n'y changeait rien. Pourquoi autant d'obsession, d'abord ? Cela les amenait toujours à se battre, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait exactement ?

Là, en ce moment, Shizuo lui balançait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, et ce connard s'amusait à le narguer en se déplaçant comme un singe pour ainsi esquiver ses assauts. Bon. Il sentait que ça allait vite le saouler. Et prodigieusement. Shizuo lança le dernier panneau qu'il avait sous la main, qui alla évidemment se planter royalement dans le trottoir d'en face sans même effleurer l'énergumène à qui l'attaque était destinée. Izaya lui adressa l'un de ses sourires mi-moqueur, mi-victorieux, qui disait clairement « je-me-fous-de-toi-et-ça-m'amuse ». Le genre qui donnait la nausée à Shizuo instantanément, et que le seul moyen d'y remédier serait de coller son poing dans ce visage narquois et extrêmement énervant.

— Alors, Shizu-chan ? susurra Izaya. Tu te ramollis de jour en jour, dis donc. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

— La ferme ! tonna Shizuo.

Shizuo s'apprêtait à s'approprier l'une des voitures comme arme quand Izaya planta son couteau dans son épaule. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de retirer la lame de son corps, mais son opposant s'approcha rapidement de lui, tel un félin, et le maintint plaqué contre le mur. Aussi impressionnant que cela puisse paraître, Izaya exerçait suffisamment de force pour éviter que Shizuo ne s'échappe de son emprise, en bloquant ses poignets et ses jambes avec les siennes. Son rival et pire ennemi fronçait les sourcils, le regard pétillant de colère, déclarant clairement qu'il lui ferait regretter ses actes dès qu'il serait libéré. Pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ça. L'informateur arbora son éternel sourire sarcastique, et d'une voix mielleuse il prononça ses paroles.

— Je vois que tu n'aimes pas être ainsi restreint, Shizu-chan… Au moins tu peux encore parler, je pense que ce sera suffisant.

— Arrête de raconter de la merde et lâche-moi ! grommela Shizuo. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Alors que certaines personnes les regardaient, stupéfaits, Izaya ne paraissait pas dérangé par l'attention qu'il provoquait ; au contraire, même. L'on pourrait même dire que c'était son but initial, attirer la foule et attiser la curiosité de chacun, pour observer les deux fureurs d'Ikebukuro dans ce qui pourrait être appelé « affrontement quotidien ». Shizuo quant à lui s'intéressait plus aux mains qui le retenaient prisonnier plutôt qu'aux regards intrigués des autres. Pourquoi Izaya devait-il se montrer aussi emmerdant ? S'il voulait quelque chose, qu'il le fasse maintenant ! Et qu'il se débarrasse immédiatement de ce rictus moqueur ou sinon sa joue ne resterait pas intacte longtemps !

Tentant de se libérer – il savait qu'Izaya ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec sa force –, il gesticula dans l'espoir de faire perdre l'emprise que son adversaire exerçait, mais Izaya sourit de plus belle et approcha son visage de son oreille.

— A ta place, je ne ferai pas ça, murmura-t-il.

Pas qu'il soit terrifié, mais Shizuo s'arrêta aussi tôt, surpris par les mots de l'informateur. Quoi, encore ? Il ne comptait tout de même lui faire croire qu'il pouvait _résister_ ? Ridicule ! Essayer d'égaliser « la brute » d'Ikebukuro en termes de force physique s'avérait totalement impensable. Manifestant son incompréhension et sa lassitude, il grogna. Simplement. Ce qui ne manqua pas à Izaya, et son habitude de faire des remarques désobligeantes.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? rit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne peux plus parler ? Tu ressembles au chien que tu as toujours été.

Cette fois-ci, Shizuo ne retint pas sa fureur, et d'un coup sec et violent, il se dégagea de la poigne d'Izaya et, comme il le voulait tout à l'heure, colla son poing dans la figure de l'autre. Accompagné de toute la brutalité avec laquelle il pouvait se montrer, c'est dire. Oh que c'était jouissif, de voir ce visage, rougi par la douleur, et cette expression déformée par l'irritation ! Rare occasion, en tout cas. Shizuo le foudroya du regard, comme il l'avait toujours fait, cette fois-ci avec beaucoup plus de haine qu'à l'ordinaire. Il retira le couteau planté dans son épaule et le jeta à terre.

— Comment ça, « le chien que j'ai toujours été » ? s'exclama-t-il. Regarde-toi avant de parler !

Izaya, malgré le coup qu'il venait de subir, s'autorisa un autre de ses rires narquois tout en frottant légèrement sa joue. Il mit son autre main sur sa hanche, prenant alors une posture décontractée dans l'espoir d'énerver encore plus son vis-à-vis. Action compréhensible que par lui-même, évidemment.

— Voyons, ne fais pas l'étonné, souffla-il. C'est pourtant toi qui continues à me poursuivre, non ?

— Quoi ? s'offusqua Shizuo. Alors là, c'est la meilleure. C'est _toi_ qui viens _me_ chercher des emmerdes, aux dernières nouvelles.

— Rien ne t'oblige à y répondre.

Le ton détaché qu'Izaya venait d'utiliser déstabilisa Shizuo, plutôt que de l'avoir agacé. C'était vrai, ça. Pourquoi devait-il absolument répondre aux provocations de ce connard ? Certes, il le cherchait ; certes, cet homme ne lui avait fait que pourrir la vie depuis le lycée ; certes, certes. Mais l'appel à la violence était-il _vraiment_ nécessaire ?

_Oui._

Ce n'était pas une question, enfin ! Izaya était son ennemi, quoi de plus normal que de l'exterminer et de lui faire comprendre sa douleur ? C'était logique. Parfaitement logique, même. Tout le monde savait que Heiwajima Shizuo avec Orihara Izaya ensemble, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela changerait, parole d'honneur. Et puis, en quelle occasion, aussi ? Ils se détestaient, un point c'est tout. La manière dont le problème se posait se trouvait comparable à si l'on demandait si le ciel était bleu. Rhétorique.

— Depuis le temps qu'on se bat, c'est devenu une habitude, rétorqua calmement Shizuo. Je peux pas m'empêcher de ne pas te supporter.

— C'est pour ça que je dis que tu es un chien, Shizu-chan, argumenta Izaya avec toute la nonchalance dont il faisait preuve.

Shizuo renifla.

— Précise, ordonna-t-il, ses mains prêtes à asséner de nouveaux coups dès qu'Izaya aurait terminé son discours.

— Tu agis toujours de la manière dont tu as appris les choses, explicita l'informateur avec une expression satisfaite qui ne quitta pas son visage. Si tu apprends à un chien à remuer la queue en voyant son maître, il le fera automatiquement. C'est ce qu'il se passe avec toi ; au fil des années tu m'as associé à la violence. Ou plutôt au fait que tu veuilles me refaire le portrait.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Même si Shizuo ne voulait pas l'admettre, ce qu'Izaya disait demeurait cohérent et… vrai. L'habitude avait fait que, instinctivement, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était d'empoigner le projectile le plus proche pour le balancer sur cet homme dès qu'il le voyait. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme si Izaya ne l'avait pas cherché ; toutes ces années où il n'arrêtait pas de l'emmerder, à le mettre dans des situations pas possibles, à l'accuser à tort, à lui causer des problèmes inimaginables… Aucun des deux n'était tout blanc.

Le barman poussa un long soupir, irrité, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il esquivait le contact avec les yeux, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir. En voyant ce visage amusé, la main partirait illico, ou le pied, ou la tête ; bref, cela aurait encore fini en bain de sang – si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Extraire d'abord des informations s'avérait plus judicieux avant de le tuer.

— Ecoute, tu vas pas me dire que t'y es pour rien, asséna Shizuo.

— Oh non, loin de là, contredit Izaya. C'est pour ça que je dis que tu es un chien, car c'est moi le maître qui t'as enseigné ça.

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Shizuo. Lui, être le _chien d'Izaya_ ? Et puis quoi encore ! Ni une, ni deux, il se saisit de la benne à ordures se trouvant sur sa gauche et l'arracha du mur. Il la souleva à deux mains, rugissant le nom de son opposant, et la catapulta sans pitié sur ce dernier. Izaya laissa échapper un rire amusé et évita aisément l'assaut en bougeant à peine sur le côté. Il observa les déchets s'étaler de tout leur long sur le trottoir, avant d'hausser les épaules et de se concentrer de nouveau sur Shizuo.

Le barman, le visage rouge de colère, regardait férocement l'informateur, lassé de ses attaques vouées à l'échec. Il fallait absolument remédier à cela, et vite. Un moyen de lui rabattre le caquet une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'on en finisse ; ce combat n'allait pas durer éternellement ! Shizuo retira ses lunettes teintées et les plaça sur sa veste, pour occuper ses mains ne serait-ce qu'un instant avant de repartir à l'offensive.

— J'en ai marre de tes conneries, Izaya, cracha-t-il. Si tu cherches tant que ça un chien, va t'en procurer un autre part et épargne-moi tes commentaires.

— Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, comme on dit, Shizu-chan, avança Izaya. Je m'amuse déjà avec toi, pourquoi je changerais de partenaire ?

Izaya s'élança vers Shizuo et ramassa prestement sa dague précédemment abandonnée au sol par le barman. Il la retourna dans sa main et, comme s'il dansait, il fendait l'air de sa lame avec l'intention de blesser le joli visage altéré par la rage de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci reculait petit à petit, évitant les coups tranchants dont il pourrait être victime ; seulement, il trouvait cela étrange qu'Izaya essaie d'aussi vaines tentatives pour l'attaquer, alors qu'il le contrait facilement. De ce fait, avec sa main tendue, il donna un coup sec et précis dans les doigts de son opposant afin que ce dernier fasse tomber son arme.

Le cliquetis métallique qui retentit au contact du sol fit comme figer le temps. Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea durant l'espace de quelques secondes, attendant que la lame cesse de tournoyer. Etonnamment, Shizuo n'en profita même pas pour prendre sa revanche et se défouler sur Izaya ; celui-ci arborait continuellement son sourire alors qu'il se retrouvait désarmé. Une tension étrange s'installa entre eux, qu'aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir briser. Peut-être que l'un attendait que l'autre agisse. Peut-être que l'autre ne voulait pas prendre les devants. Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient tout simplement pas _quoi_ faire.

Shizuo grogna, inconfortable.

— Est-ce que ton silence veut dire que j'ai gagné ? lança-t-il à tout hasard, l'ombre d'un rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres.

— Mh, je ne sais pas, songea Izaya sans se départir de son sourire.

Doucement, lentement, Izaya s'approcha de Shizuo, une lueur inhabituelle dans ses yeux, un éclat indéchiffrable, tellement cette expression paraissait étrangère au visage de l'informateur, et Shizuo peinait à garder son sang-froid dans une telle situation. Que lui réservait encore ce scélérat ? Il se surprit à faire un pas en arrière, appréhendant ce regard et ce sourire et ces pas et cette aura, qu'il ne pourrait jamais qualifier. Izaya restait imperturbable et gardait son regard rivé dans celui de son adversaire, ravi de l'effet provoqué.

Contrastant avec sa précédente marche qui relevait d'une délicatesse extrême – pour Izaya ! –, il se saisit abruptement du col de la chemise de Shizuo sans se soucier de la tentative de fuite du barman. Il le tira violemment vers lui et, alors que Shizuo s'apprêtait à le repousser en grognant, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. L'information resta bloquée quelques instants dans le cerveau du plus grand des deux, stupéfié et paralysé par cet acte soudain et inattendu.

_Un baiser. Izaya est en train de m'embrasser. Bordel._

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'écarta immédiatement, poussant sauvagement l'informateur sur le côté. Grimaçant, il sentit le dégoût lui monter à la tête et lança un regard noir à Izaya, se demandant _comment_ il avait pu se laisser faire aussi facilement. C'était quoi, ce délire !

Izaya regagna son équilibre et resta parfaitement droit, toujours ce putain de sourire collé sur son visage. Il observait avec délectation les réactions successives de Shizuo ; il était rare qu'il puisse s'amuser du comportement de son blond préféré avec ses _expériences_, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Continuant sa mascarade, il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, rien que pour se réjouir des conséquences.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Il remarqua la manière dont Shizuo suivait le mouvement de sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de plisser le nez et de le pointer du doigt.

— Arrête ça tout de suite, sale enfoiré ! gronda-t-il. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ?!

— Oh mon pauvre Shizu-chan, traumatisé ? pouffa Izaya. Jamais personne ne t'a embrassé ? Si tu veux, je peux recommencer, et même aller plus _loin_.

La manière dont Izaya venait de terminer sa phrase fit frissonner Shizuo à son insu. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela avait un quelconque sous-entendu, ou même une réelle promesse. Evidemment, il fallait toujours que ce gars le manipule par les mots, même si cela ne l'affectait généralement pas. Aujourd'hui, bizarrement, cela semblait avoir plus d'importance, ou plus d'impact, ou plus appelant, ou _plus quelque chose d'autre_, et c'était franchement _frustrant_. A un tel point que Shizuo voulait partir d'ici pour ne plus avoir à être dans le même périmètre qu'Izaya. Et qu'il efface ce sourire, nom de Dieu !

— Il te manque vraiment une case, Izaya, maugréa-t-il.

— Tu sais qu'à toujours rouspéter de cette façon, tu ressembles de plus en plus à un petit toutou bien dressé ? se moqua Izaya.

— Mais c'est que tu cherches ta mort, toi !

Et vas-y, qu'il se marre ! Rien ne l'en empêche !

Shizuo s'élança vers Izaya, le poing brandi, encore plus enragé que précédemment. Il voulut l'abattre sur la tête de son ennemi, mais ce dernier se déplaça sur le côté, évitant donc une nouvelle fois sa tentative d'attaque. Shizuo n'abandonna pas et décida d'user de ses jambes, qui n'eurent pas plus de succès que son poing. Izaya se contentait de fuir, sans répliquer, à rire du comportement du barman, les lèvres étirées en un sourire plus que satisfait et amusé. Il jubilait littéralement, maintenant. Se postant près de Shizuo, il esquiva un autre coup avant de se hisser légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds et de déposer nonchalamment un baiser sur la joue du blond.

Shizuo voulait juste décapiter Izaya.

— IZAYA ! vrombit-il en soulevant un distributeur automatique.

Le concerné ricana tout en partant en marche arrière, lui faisant un signe de main. Le distributeur automatique le frôla, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur.

— A la prochaine, Shizu-chan ! railla-t-il. J'espère que tu as apprécié ta récompense, mon petit toutou !

Et il disparut au coin d'une ruelle aussi vite qu'il le put. Shizuo serrait les poings, furieux contre lui-même et contre son ennemi. Comment tout ceci avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Il cogna violemment le mur avec son poing, se moquant du sang qui coulait à présent sur sa main. Il inspira profondément et éclata.

— Espèce d'enfoiré, Izaya !

* * *

En espérant avoir été assez IC, merci d'avoir lu ! :3


End file.
